Bluetooth® is a short-distance radio frequency communications technology, and is an open unified standard specification for wireless transmission of global voice and data. Currently, electronic information products based on the Bluetooth® technology are marketed continuously, and products with a Bluetooth® function make our life freer and more efficient. Bluetooth® data connection and voice connection are established between Bluetooth® devices by using globally-unique Bluetooth® device addresses.
Currently, when a driver (that is, a user) is driving, if a mobile phone is used to answer a call, one hand holds the steering wheel, and the other hand holds the mobile phone to answer the call, which makes it difficult for the user to perform operations such as gear-shifting, thereby affecting driving safety. Therefore, laws in many countries stipulate that a mobile phone is prohibited from being used to make or answer a call during driving. In order to achieve safe driving, a user may use a Bluetooth® device (such as a Bluetooth® headset or a vehicle-mounted hands-free system) to answer a call. In driving and other situations where it is inconvenient to answer a call with a hand, it is relatively convenient to answer a call by using a Bluetooth® headset, a vehicle hands-free system, or the like. However, in actual use, after being successfully paired with at least one Bluetooth® device, a mobile terminal is generally automatically connected to a previously used Bluetooth® device; and in a situation that no Bluetooth® device is used before, the mobile terminal is randomly connected to a Bluetooth® device, but a user cannot freely select a Bluetooth® device with which the mobile terminal establishes a connection. Therefore, when there are a relatively large number of passengers in a vehicle, if a private call is answered, and a previously used vehicle hands-free system is automatically connected to for answering the call, all the people in the vehicle can hear contents of the call, but the user usually does not want the other passengers in the vehicle to hear the private call, which incurs great trouble and inconvenience to the user.